Ketika Rindu Menyapa
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: "Aish, Hyung, kenapa lagi-lagi kau memaksakan diri. Akhirnya seperti ini, kan? Kau jatuh sakit. Apa kau ingin membuat kami mati cemas mengkhawatirkanmu, Hyung."/"... Lelah itu akan terganti. Rasa sakit itu tak akan terasa. Asal kita benar-benar melakukan hal itu untuk ELF..."


**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Ryeowook, Yesung, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Sungmin and other Member.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"Aish, Hyung, kenapa lagi-lagi kau memaksakan diri. Akhirnya seperti ini, kan? Kau jatuh sakit. Apa kau ingin membuat kami mati cemas mengkhawatirkanmu, Hyung."/"... Lelah itu akan terganti. Rasa sakit itu tak akan terasa. Asal kita benar-benar melakukan hal itu untuk ELF..."

Ketika Rindu Menyapa

Ia memandang jauh ke depan. Ke arah gedung bertingkat yang sangat tampak jelas dari tempatnya berada saat ini. Sama sekali tak ia hiraukan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Melupakan jika saat ini ia hanya mengenakan sebuah sweater tipis sebagai lapisan kaos yang ia pakai. Menikmati semilir angin dari atap gedung yang sudah lebih dari 5 tahun ia tempati.

Ia menghela nafas. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Ia hanya ingin mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya. Membuatnya merasa sulit untuk bernafas. Membuat air matanya terkadang mendesak berlomba-lomba untuk keluar.

Seperti saat ini. Di tengah dinginnya malam, ia berdiri di atap dorm yang ia tempati, dengan mata yang tiba-tiba berkabut. Memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan cairan bening yang terasa hangat itu dari kedua manik mata caramelnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan cairan bening itu mengallir turun. Setidaknya dengan begitu, ia tidak akan merasakan sesak karena menahan tangisnya. Seiring dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam, sekelebat bayangan melintas dalam benaknya.

~RyeoTeuk~

"Hyung, kenapa sudah bangun sepagi ini? Hyung pulang lebih malam dariku, kan? Saat aku kembali dari Sukira, aku lihat, Hyung belum ada di kamar."

Terdengar suara dari seorang namja imut pada namja lainnya yang saat itu tengah sibuk di dapur. Namja yang di ajak bicara tadi memamerkan senyum malaikatnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Aku kembali tak lama setelah kau dan Sungmin kembali dari Sukira, Wookie."

Ryeowook, namja imut tadi memandang ke arah Hyung yang sangat ia hormati itu.

"Memang Hyung dari mana?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengeluarkan beberapa bahan untuk ia masak pagi ini.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar di kantor SM. Ada apa kau mencariku malam tadi?"

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Hyungnya itu.

"Tak ada apa-apa, Hyung. Hanya ingin menceritakan pengalamanku kemarin di Sukira. Tapi karena Hyung tidak ada, aku kembali ke kamarku dan tidur."

"Ah, mianhae, Wookie. Aku lupa memberi tahumu kalau aku akan pulang larut malam tadi. Jadi, apa yang kau alami di Sukira kemarin?"

Dan meluncurlah cerita dari bibir mungil Kim Ryeowook di tengah kegiatan memasak mereka berdua. Terkadang terdengar suara tawa di tengah-tengah perbincangan mereka. Atau suara Ryeowook yang merajuk ketika Hyung di hadapannya meledeknya. Suasana pagi itu terasa lebih hangat dengan perbincangan antara Hyung dan Dongsaengnya.

~RyeoTeuk~

Air mata itu kian mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Isakannya pun terdengar lirih di antara angin yang berhembus. Ia terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Menekuk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya tersebut. Kedua bahunya bergetar, menandakan tangisnya memang belum mereda.

Di malam yang terasa cukup dingin ini, membuatnya merindukan kehangatan dari sosok Hyung yang sangat ia hormati itu. Merindukan kasih sayang yang selalu diberikan Hyungnya itu. Merindukan senyum lembut yang diberikan Hyungnya untuk menenangkan dirinya juga yang lain. Bahkan merindukan kekeras kepalaan Hyung nya itu.

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Di antara derai air mata yang masih mendesak turun dari kedua manik matanya. Sekelebat bayangan ketika Hyungnya itu drop kembali muncul dalam benaknya. Dimana kekeras kepalaan Hyungnya itu hanya mampu membuatnya dan yang lain menggelengkan kepala mereka. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa agar Hyung mereka itu tidak terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri.

~RyeoTeuk~

"Aish, Hyung, kenapa lagi-lagi kau memaksakan diri. Akhirnya seperti ini, kan? Kau jatuh sakit. Apa kau ingin membuat kami mati cemas mengkhawatirkanmu, Hyung," gerutuan Kyuhyun terdengar jelas di ruangan itu.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang gemas dengan sikap sesosok namja di hadapan mereka yang tengah terbaring lemah itu. Tapi semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu juga gemas dengan sikap namja itu. Sayangnya mereka tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang bisa dengan cueknya mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas seperti itu. Walau dibalik kata-katanya yang sama sekali tak manis itu, tersirat kekhawatiran yang besar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kelelahan saja," ucap namja itu pelan sambil tetap mengulas senyum di wajah pucatnya.

"Justru itu, Hyung. Harusnya Hyung tahu dimana batas kemampuan tubuh Hyung. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Hyung. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan kami sampai kau lupa pada tubuhmu sendiri. Bukankah kami sudah sering mengatakan hal ini? Heechul Hyung juga sering mengatakannya sebelum ia pergi wamil, kan? Kalau ada Heechul Hyung saat ini, kami yakin, ia yang akan berkata seperti yang Kyu katakan tadi," Sungmin berucap sambil meletakkan sebuah kompres di dahi namja tadi.

"Yah, kan memang Cuma Heechul Hyung yang didengar Hyung kita ini, Min Hyung. Apalagi Heechul Hyung kan terkenal galak. Walau kadang tetap bisa dikendalikan oleh aura Angel dari Leeteuk Hyung, tapi tetap saja, kalau Heechul Hyung sudah serius, sulit untuk membantahnya," Siwon menambahkan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tersenyum mendengar penuturan Siwon. Memang benar, hanya Leeteuk yang mampu mengendalikan keevilan Heechul juga Kyuhyun pastinya. Dan hanya Heechul yang tanpa sungkan menegur sikap Leeteuk yang terlalu work a holic. Usia yang hanya terpaut beberapa hari membuat Heechul lebih mudah menyampaikan apa yang ingin disampaikan member lainnya.

"Kalian terlalu ribut. Bagaimana Hyung kita ini bisa beristirahat. Lebih baik sekarang kita tinggalkan ruangan ini dan biarkan ia istirahat. Atau kalau tidak, demamnya akan semakin parah mendengar celotehan kita yang tidak penting tadi," Eunhyuk menyela kehebohan yang dibuat Hyung dan Dongsaengnya itu.

"Gwaenchana, Hyukkie. Aku baik-baik saja," namja itu masih menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya untuk menenangkan yang lain.

"Kau selalu saja berkata seperti itu, Hyung. Sesekali pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri, Hyung. Jangan hanya melihat kami. Kami hanya memilikimu di sini, Hyung. Kami semua jauh dari orang tua kami, jauh dari keluarga kami, jadi berhenti membuat kami cemas, ne?" Ryeowook angkat bicara.

Namja tadi tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Benar yang dikatakan Ryeowook. Saat ini, mereka semua hanya memiliki dirinya sebagai orang terdekat mereka. Hanya dengan kondisinya yang mendadak drop seperti ini saja pasti sudah membuat yang lain cemas. Apalagi kalau kondisinya terus berlarut seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu kami tinggal Hyung untuk istirahat, ne? Cepat sembuh, Hyung," Donghae berujar sambil merapatkan selimut yang dikenakan namja tadi. Sedangkan yang lain memilih beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Membiarkan sang namja mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

~RyeoTeuk~

Ia menghapus lelehan air mata yang meninggalkan jejak di kedua pipinya yang mulus. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang sejak tadi terus bergejolak. Menahan kerinduannya terhadap sosok Hyung yang paling ia sayangi itu. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa rindunya dalam bentuk lain. Bukan dalam lelehan air mata yang pasti akan membuat orang lain cemas padanya.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap langit malam ini yang terlihat begitu indah dengan banyaknya bintang yang bertaburan. Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Menggantikan air mata yang beberapa saat lalu menodai wajahnya.

Sekelumit kenangan kembali hadir dalam benaknya. Kenangannya bersama dengan sosok yang saat ini tengah ia rindukan. Teramat sangat. Sebuah kenangann manis yang mampu membuat senyum di wajahnya kembali terkembang. Senyum yang sangat manis di wajah imutnya.

~RyeoTeuk~

"Malam ini begitu dingin, kenapa kalian semua masih berdiri di sini? Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil," suruh sesosok namja pada sekumpulan namja lainnya.

"Ah, Hyung, hari ini kan jadwal kita sudah berakhir saat ini, besok juga kita tidak ada jadwal sampai siang hari, bolehkah kalau malam ini sebelum kembali ke dorm kita mampir ke bukit yang tidak jauh dari dorm?" Donghae bertanya sambil melancarkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya.

"Aku setuju dengan Hae. Kita mampir ke sana sebentar, Hyung. Malam ini terasa begitu indah, rasanya sayang untuk dilewatkan. Lagi pula, ini baru jam 9 malam. Boleh, ya, Hyung?" Eunhyuk ikut membantu Donghae membujuk sosok namja di hadapan mereka.

"Aish, malam ini sangat dingin, Hae, Hyukkie, nanti kalian bisa sakit," tolak namja itu.

"Anniyo, Hyung. Kami membawa jaket di dalam mobil. Ayolah, Hyung, kali ini saja," rajuk Donghae.

"Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya, Hyung. Hanya sesekali, kan? Satu jam aku rasa cukup. Iya, kan, Hae? Hyukkie?" Kangin ikut membujuk.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui ucapan Kangin. Wajah mereka langsung berseri begitu melihat anggukan dari namja di hadapan mereka itu. Mereka langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Member lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Hae-Hyuk yang memang terkadang terlalu aktif.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di atas sebuah bukit yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari dorm mereka. Tapi juga tak terlalu terlihat, hingga mereka tak perlu khawatir akan adanya fans yang akan melihat mereka saat ini.

Kyuhyun terlihat menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon sambil tangannya menggenggam PSP miliknya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook tampak mengapit keberadaan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan member yang lain, terlihat duduk di atas hamparan rumput dan memandang langit yang memang terlihat indah malam ini. Senyum terlukis di wajah seluruh member Super Junior. Rasanya lelah yang beberapa saat lalu mereka rasakan, terganti dengan pemandangan langit yang indah ini.

"Kalau saja kita punya banyak waktu seperti ini, pasti menyenangkan," tiba-tiba Shindong berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam.

Semua yang ada disana menganggukkan kepala tanpa sadar. Menyetujui apa yang Shindong ucapkan. Kesibukan mereka mempersiapkan album ke-6 mereka sekaligus melaksanakan rangkaian World Concert mereka memang sangat menyita waktu mereka. Waktu mereka untuk bisa menikmati malam seindah ini tanpa memikirkan waktu yang sempit.

"Waktu kita banyak tersita kan semuanya untuk ELF. Jangan menyesalinya. Kita melakukan semua ini untuk memberikan yang terbaik kepada ELF. Membalas apa yang sudah ELF berikan untuk kita hingga kita bisa seperti ini."

Lagi-lagi kepala member Super Junior mengangguk. Setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan namja tadi. Rasa lelah yang mendera tubuh mereka ini sama sekali tak terasa ketika mereka tahu ELF menikmati apa yang mereka berikan. Menyukai apa yang mereka lakukan. Karena tanpa ELF, mereka bukanlah apa-apa.

"Selelah apapun kita. Sesakit apapun kita. Selama itu bisa membuat ELF bahagia, apapun yang kita rasakan akan terganti. Lelah itu akan terganti. Rasa sakit itu tak akan terasa. Asal kita benar-benar melakukan hal itu untuk ELF. Kiita lakukan dari hati kita."

Senyum kembali merekah di wajah member Super Junior. Mengingat apa yang akan mereka berikan untuk ELF, membuat semangat mereka kembali muncul. Membuat mereka seperti baru saja mengisi ulang tenaga mereka.

"Do the best for ELF," Kyuhyun berseru.

Mereka semua tertawa dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

~RyeoTeuk~

Senyum kembali terkembang di wajah imutnya. Akhirnya setelah hampir dua jam berada di atap dorm mereka, sebuah senyum tulus mampu terkembang di bibir manisnya. Sebuah senyum yang mampu membuat ribuan yeoja di luar sana berteriak histeris.

Tapi senyum itu tak bertahan lama di wajah imutnya. Selang beberapa saat kemudian, tatapan matanya kembali sendu. Wajahnya kembali mendung. Sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan langit yang kini tengah menunjukkan keindahannya.

Lagi-lagi rasa rindu itu menyeruak. Berlomba untuk keluar. Menanti tempat yang tepat untuk menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang saat ini ia rasakan. Menunggu sosok yang memang ia rindukan. Selalu terbayang dalam ingatannya. Tak peduli kapanpun itu, memori dalam otaknya selalu saja memutar sosok yang amat ia rindukan saat ini.

"Di cuaca yang sedingin ini, apa yang kau lakukan di atap dorm?"

Sebuah suara yang amat familiar untuknya terdengar. Membuatnya serta merta menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pintu atap dorm. Terlihat seseorang yang sudah beberapa waktu ini tidak terlihat di dorm. Kedua matanya membelalak tak percaya. Tak berapa lama ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang ia lihat saat ini bukanlah halusinasi semata.

Sosok yang ada di hadapannya tersenyum lembut melihat keterkejutan yang ditampakkan namja imut itu. Ia berjalan mendekati namja imut itu. Merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan. Namja imut itu bergeming di tempatnya. Masih belum dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, Wookie?"

Ryeowook, namja imut tadi kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat namja di hadapannya masih merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Ryeowook langsung memeluk namja di hadapannya. Air mata yang tadi sempat berhenti dari kedua pelupuk matanya kini kembali hadir.

Ryeowook terisak dalam dekapan hangat Hyung tersayangnya. Salah satu Hyungnya yang sangat mengerti bagaimana dirinya. Salah satu orang yang selalu menyediakan waktunya untuk mendengar cerita Ryeowook yang bahkan terkadang tidak terlalu penting.

"Hiks..."

Satu isakan lolos dari bibir Ryeowook. Membuat namja yang memeluknya mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Uljima, Wookie, jangan menangis. Apa kedatanganku harus kau sambut dengan air matamu?" namja itu bertanya sambil mengulas senyum lembut miliknya.

"Hiks... Hyung, jeongmal bogoshippo," isak Ryeowook.

"Nado, Wookie. Nado bogoshippoyo."

Namja itu menguraikan pelukannya. Memandang Ryeowook yang masih meneteskan air matanya. Secara perlahan kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Ryeowook dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Jangan pernah menanggung apa yang kau rasakan sendiri, Wookie. Disini kau memiliki banyak Hyungdeul. Kau bisa menceritakan pada mereka jika memang ada yang mengganjal di hatimu. Selain itu kau bisa menghubungiku, kan? Kau juga bisa mengunjungiku," ucap namja itu.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kalimat terakhir Hyung di hadapannya ini.

"Hyung lupa kalau jadwal kita sangat padat belakangan ini. Hyung saja yang tidak pernah ke dorm. Hyung melupakan dorm sejak memutuskan untuk tinggal di luar," gerutu Ryeowook.

Namja tadi tertawa mendengar gerutuan Ryeowook. Ia kembali membawa Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. Ryeowook juga kembali menyamankan diri dalam dekapan hangat Hyungnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir manisnya. Yang terdengar justru helaan nafasnya.

"Hei, kenapa tak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Aniyo, Hyung. Aku hanya sedang merindukannya. Padahal baru dua bulan, tapi rasanya sudah sangat lama," ucap Ryeowook lirih.

Namja yang memeluk Ryeowook kembali melepas pelukan mereka. Ia tersenyum lembut pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya?"

Ryeowook menunduk.

"Aku tak ingin mengganggunya, Hyung. Kau kan tahu, ia pasti sangat sibuk," lagi-lagi Ryeowook berujar lirih.

"Apakah selama ini ia pernah merasa terganggu dengan segala celoteh kita?" tanyanya lembut.

Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Kau tahu itu, kan? Lalu kenapa kau harus mengkhawatirkan hal seperti ini. Jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit hanya karena merindukannya, Wookie."

"Ne, Hyung. Gomawo. Nanti aku akan menghubunginya," Ryeowook berucap sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, labih baik kita ke dorm sekarang. Cuaca sudah semakin dingin. Aku tak mau kau sampai sakit."

"Hem, kajja Yesung Hyung," Ryeowook menarik tangan Yesung, namja tadi, menuju pintu atap dan bergegas kembali ke dorm.

~RyeoTeuk~

"Wookie, kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi."

Kehadiran Ryeowook dan Yesung di dorm lantai 11 langsung disambut pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tipis menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk itu. Yesung sendiri langsung melenggang ke dapur untuk membuat minuman hangat untuk dirinya dan Ryeowook.

"Ah, akhirnya kau muncul juga, Wookie. Aku dan Hyukkie mencarimu sejak tadi," Sungmin ikut berkata saat melihat Ryeowook.

"Aku dari atap, Hyung. Mencari udara segar. Ada apa Hyungdeul mencariku?"

Sungmin mendekat dan duduk tepat di samping Eunhyuk. Ia mengangsurkan ponselnya pada Ryeowook.

"Leeteuk Hyung menghubungiku."

Ryeowook memandang Sungmin tak percaya. Ia menatap Sungmin meminta penjelasan.

"Bicaralah, Leeteuk Hyung masih berada di sambungan telpon," Sungmin berucap sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Ryeowook mengambil ponsel milik Sungmin. Bertepatan dengan itu, Yesung muncul dengan membawa 5 gelas ginseng untuk mereka semua. Ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Ryeowook.

"Yeoboseyo," sapa Ryeowook pelan.

"Yeoboseyo, Wookie. Kau dari mana?"

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa pada Leeteuk.

"Apa kau tak merindukanku, Wookie? Kenapa kau sama sekali tak berbicara?"

Ryeowook masih terdiam. Masih belum sanggup berbicara pada Hyung Malaikatnya itu. Ia khawatir suaranya nanti akan terdengar parau dan membuat Hyungnya itu cemas.

"Ternyata memang hanya aku yang merindukanmu. Kau sama sekali tak merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Kalau begitu, aku tutup saja telponnya. Mianhae sudah mengganggumu, Wookie."

"Hyung," Ryeowook berujar pelan. Namun ia yakin, Leeteuk di seberang sana mampu mendengar suaranya itu.

"Waeyo, Wookie? Kenapa suaramu terdengar parau seperti itu? Kau sakit? Atau kau baru saja menangis? Kau ada masalah?" Leeteuk langsung memburu Ryeowook dengan berbagai pertanyaan saat mendengar suara Ryeowook yang memang agak parau.

Ryeowook menghela nafas sejenak. Mencoba menetralkan suaranya.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Hyung tak perlu khawatir," ucap Ryeowook sambil menyungingkan senyumnya walau ia tahu Leeteuk tak akan mungkin melihat senyumnya itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Benar, Hyung. Hyung sudah tak percaya lagi padaku? Aish, kau jahat sekali Hyung," Ryeowook merajuk pada Leeteuk.

"Sejak kapan aku tak percaya padamu juga yang lain, Wookie. Kau tahu aku selalu mempercayai kalian, kan?"

"Ne, Hyung memang selalu percaya pada kami."

Hening sejenak. Baik Ryeowook maupun Leeteuk tak ada yang bersuara. Sama sekali tak berniat membuka percakapan. Ryeowook sendiri tak tahu harus bicara apa pada Hyungnya ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang tengah dorm. Tatapannya beradu dengan Yesung. Terlihat Yesung tersenyum padanya dan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Katakanlah, Wookie. Jangan kau pendam semuanya dalam hatimu," ucap Yesung.

Ryeowook menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Lalu tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk ke arah Yesung.

"Hyung," sapa Ryeowook.

"Hmm, waeyo?"

"Bogoshippo. Jeongmal bogoshippo, Hyung," Ryeowook berujar lirih.

"Nado, Wookie. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu dan yang lainnya. Kau tahu, tak ada seharipun aku lalui di sini tanpa memikirkan kalian. Apa kalian di sana baik-baik saja? Apa kalian dapat menjalani semua jadwal kalian dengan baik? Apa kalian mampu menghadapi masalah yang sempat timbul sejak aku ada disini? Tapi aku percaya, kalian mampu melalui semua itu selama aku tak ada di samping kalian. Karena kalian adalah dongsaeng terhebat yang ku miliki."

Kedua bola mata caramel milik Ryeowook berembun mendengar ucapan Leeteuk tadi. Sungguh, rasa rindunya kali ini benar-benar tak terbendung. Ia sangat merindukan perhatian dan kasih sayang yang selalu Leeteuk berikan untuk mereka semua.

Tanpa diperintah, setetes air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipi Ryeowook. Disusul tetes tetes selanjutnya. Sungmin yang tepat berada di samping Ryeowook merangkul pundak dongsaengnya tersebut. Mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook masih terisak dalam dekapan Sungmin. Benar-benar melupakan keberadaan Leeteuk di seberang telpon. Ia merasakan ada yang terduduk di sisi kanannya. Namun ia tak menghiraukannya. Ia masih terus terisak. Hingga ia merasakan orang yang berada di sisi kanannya itu melepaskan dekapan Sungmin padanya dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Rasa nyaman dan hangat yang berbeda langsung menjalari tubuh Ryeowook.

"Uljima, Wookie. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis," ucap namja yang berada di sisi kanan Ryeowook itu.

Tangis Ryeowook terhenti saat mendengar suara namja di sampingnya. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata untuk dapat melihat siapa yang memeluknya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya di malam ini, Ryeowook dikejutkan dengan kehadiran orang yang sedang ia rindukan.

"Hyung," ucap Ryeowook pelan.

Namja yang disapa 'Hyung' oleh Ryeowook tersenyum. Memamerkan senyum malaikatnya yang sangat dirindukan oleh Ryeowook.

"Ne, ini Hyung, Wookie," ucap namja tersebut tetap dengan senyum menghias wajah tampannya.

"Hyung," ucap Ryeowook sambil kembali memeluk namja di sampingnya itu.

Terdengar tawa kecil dari namja di samping Ryeowook itu.

"Serindu itukah kau pada Hyung, Wookie," ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Ryeowook tak menjawab. Ia hanya makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ingin merasakan kehangatan yang sejak dua bulan ini tak dapat ia rasakan. Membiarkan rasa nyaman itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aish, ternyata kau benar-benar merindukanku. Mianhae baru bisa mengunjungi kalian saat ini," ucap namja itu lagi.

"Cheonmaneyo, Hyung. Kami mengerti. Hyung pasti juga sibuk sekalli di sana. Lagipula, kan tidak mungkin Hyung sembarangan meminta izin keluar dari camp hanya dengan alasan ingin menemui kami," Yesung berucap mewakili dongaengnya yang lain.

"Seharusnya kami yang minta maaf padamu, Hyung. Karena kesibukan kami, kami belum sempat mengunjungimu di camp. Padahal kami juga sudah sangat merindukanmu," Sungmin menambahkan.

"Aku mengerti. Maka dari itu, begitu memperoleh libur, walau hanya dua hari, aku langsung menuju masih ada kalian di dorm."

"Hyung juga yang tidak bilang kalau Hyung ingin datang. Padahal kalau Hyung bilang, kami pasti akan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Hyung," protes Eunhyuk.

"Justru itu. Aku tak ingin membuat kalian repot-repot seperti itu."

"Tapi kalau tadi ternyata kami juga ada jadwal seperti yang lain bagaimana?" kejar Eunhyuk.

"Aku sudah menanyakan hal itu pada Manajer Hyung, Hyukkie. Aku tahu, malam ini kalian berempat tidak ada jadwal."

"Yang penting sekarang Leeteuk Hyung sudah ada di sini, kan, Hyuk," putus Yesung.

Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Sungmin dan Yesung tertawa kecil melihat hal itu. Leeteuk sendiri langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ryeowook yang masih betah memeluknya.

"Kau tak ingin melepas pelukanmu ini, Wookie?" tanya Leeteuk lembut.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dalam pelukan Leeteuk. Leeteuk tersenyum kecil merasakan gelengan kepala Ryeowook.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa melihat wajahmu jika kau terus seperti ini? Aku merindukanmu, Wookie," Leeteuk berucap sambil mengelus lembut rambut Ryeowook.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Hyung. Sangat merindukanmu," ucap Ryeowook sambil melepas pelukannya.

Dapat dilihatnya Leeteuk yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Kedua tangan Leeteuk bergerak menangkup wajah Ryeowook. Menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi mulus Ryeowook.

"Kalau kau merindukanku, kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun, Wookie. Jangan pernah takut aku merasa terganggu karena telpon darimu. Justru telpon dari mu dan yang lain merupakan penyemangatku selama di camp sana. Dan jangan pernah menghabiskan malam yang dingin seperti ini di atap dorm. Kau bisa jatuh sakit karena itu. Kau tahu, kan?"

Ryeowook tersenyum pada Leeteuk dan mengangguk kecil. Ia kembali memeluk Leeteuk. Menumpahkan rasa rindunya pada Hyung Malaikatnya itu.

"Aigo, kau tidak bosan memeluk Leeteuk Hyung terus sejak tadi, Wookie," seru Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook menghadapkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk tanpa melepaskan dekapannya pada Leeteuk.

"Tidak. Aku mau memeluk Leeteuk Hyung terus," Ryeowook berucap.

"Aish, anak ini," gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie, jangan seperti itu," lerai Leeteuk.

Ryeowook tersenyum senang. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Leeteuk.

"Sejak kapan Hyung ada di dorm?" tanya Ryeowook.

Leeteuk terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat sedang berfikir. Tak lama ia tersenyum.

"Sejak kalian dalam perjalanan menuju dorm. Aku disini bersama Yesung. Saat tak melihatmu, aku dan Yesung memutuskan untuk mencarimu. Dan ternyata kau sedang di atap dorm dengan pakaian setipis ini," Leeteuk berucap gemas.

"Mwo? Sejak kami bertiga belum sampai di dorm? Lalu telpon tadi?"

"Leeteuk Hyung menghubungimu dari kamarku, Wookie," jelas Sungmin.

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hyungdeul mengerjaiku?" rajuknya.

"Anniyo. Hanya ingin memberi sedikit kejutan untukmu. Mianhae, ne?" ucap Leeteuk dengan senyumnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Leeteuk. Leeteuk sendiri langsung membalas pelukan dongsaeng imutnya itu. Ryeowook tersenyum senang dalam pelukan Leeteuk. Ia memejamkan matanya. rasa nyaman dan hangat saat ada di pelukan Leeteuk membuatnya mengantuk. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, Ryeowook jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan semua yang ada di ruang tengah dorm lantai 11 hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Ryeowook tertidur.

"_Berjanjilah untuk menjaga dirimu sendiri dengan baik, Wookie. Aku tak akan bisa mengawasimu juga yang lain untuk dua tahun ke depan. Berjanjilah untuk selalu menjadi kuat,"_ bisik hati kecil Leeteuk.

Yogyakarta, 16 Desember 2012

A/N: Akhirnya jadi juga ff ini. Mian kalau kebangetan gaje. Alurnya juga mungkin berantakan dan membingungkan. Mianhae. Ditunggu RnR nya Chingu *bow*


End file.
